To Kill a Mockingbird
by Kungfuvampiredragon
Summary: Very different from the original TKAM. A vampire adopted 4 human kids and they all work at a bakery. They move to Forks and 3 werewolves imprint on 3 of the 4 children. Yikes. EmbryxOC. SethxOC. LeahxOC.
1. Chapter 1

This took me days to type down, so please have patience to read through this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Hi, I'm Eleanor Hartwell. I am 16 years old and a half; I'll turn 17 by December. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. I am somewhat pale, and I am about 5'5" tall. I like to bake pastry so basically I'm a patissier, a person who loves to make pastry. It's my dream to run the most famous pastry building I would own.

I belong in a family of five. There was my baby brother, Arthur; he's around a year and 2 months old. He's fairly tall for his age. Then there was, Colleen; she's about 8 years old and she's a Native American and from which Indian culture she's in we have no idea. Next, there's Edwin; he's 14 years old.

And then there's Atticus, our father. We call him Atticus, but of course Arthur calls him 'dada'.

He's also a vampire.

Anyways, I was Atticus first adopted daughter. You see, my parents were attacked by a vampire coven. Atticus saved me form that coven; it was him against 4 and he won due to his strength. And I was only 2 years old when that happened. Atticus took me in with his travels and along the way, we just happened to pick up more orphans.

Atticus found Edwin 4 years later. I was 6 years old and Edwin that time was 3 years old. We were in Ohio when there was a major flood. Of course, we were okay but Edwin's family were not; they didn't survive the flood since they weren't able to leave the house as fast they should. Edwin lost his parents, and he had no other relatives to live with since none would take him. They all say that he was possessed or something. I say, he just has a gift. Atticus took him in, and he became my brother.

4 years later, we happened to meet with Colleen. We were hiking in the mountains in Montana when Atticus caught her scent. He took her in and handed her to the authorities, but nobody reported a missing baby. Knowing that the baby was abandoned, Atticus took Colleen in. Now we were a family of four.

That is until recently about a year ago, Arthur appeared on our doorstep. Atticus did the same thing as he took Arthur to the authorities, and it seems no one reported it. So with compassion he took Arthur in too. I think the family is just getting bigger and bigger...

But hopefully, a family of five is enough for us. There are two girls and two boys, with Atticus. Pretty even.

Anyhow, we were a Bakery family business so we make a lot of pastries. That's why my dream is to be a patissier; Atticus inspired it. I liked how people looked so happy after tasting one of his cream puffs. I have to say, his cream puffs are the best in the world and no man alive would be able to top his.

Although, we always tend to move everywhere now and then. Right now, we just recently moved. We're in Forks right now and we live in a Bakery. The ground floor is where we sell the pastry while the 2nd floor is constructed like a small home. We have to share rooms. Edwin gets his own room until Arthur is maybe 2 years old, and then they'll share a room together. Right now, I'm sharing a room with Colleen and we both get along well.

Both Edwin and Colleen knows what Atticus is. They were pretty psyched about it, as I was too.

Right now, it's 8 in the morning and Atticus had just opened the Bakery. We're located at the border between La Push, an Indian Reservation, and Forks, the town of a utensil.

I was planning to go out and take a jog. And so I asked, "Atticus, is it alright if I go out to the beach?"

He nodded to me. "Go right ahead, Eleanor. I can manage by myself"

"Thanks, Atticus!" I thanked him as I start heading out.

"Wait, Eleanor!" he called me back. "You don't mind taking the kids with you?"

I whirled around to face him and scowled, but then he gave me this sad frown. Ughh...

"Okay Atticus, I'll take them," I said reluctantly as I called out to my siblings. "Colleen! Edwin! I'm heading down to the beach"

"Oooh! I wanna come!" I hear sister squeal as she came skipping down the stairs, followed by Edwin slowly. "I'm coming" he said.

I look at Atticus as he was playing with Arthur. Arthur started walking just a week ago, and I guess Atticus is still proud of it. I asked him, "you want me to take Arthur"

"No, that's alright Eleanor," he said as he stood up from his kneeling position. "Arthur and I can handle the shop. You three go have fun."

"Alright then," I said as I took the car keys from the counter.

Edwin looked at me eagerly, "Hey, sis! Can I drive?"

I looked at him incredulously. "You? Drive my car?" He looked at me hopefully. "No."

His face feel as I head outside to the parking lot. There's a 2005 BMW X5. Really, a car of its beauty. Atticus had an older one, but it looks mostly brand new. A 1985 Mercedes Benz.

I some times ride the Mercedes but mostly, I take the van sine I always have to bring my siblings with me.

"I call shotgun!" Edwin shouted.

"No!" Colleen protested. "I want shotgun!"

"You're too inevitably small, squirt!"

"He's right, Colleen," I intervened. "You still need to sit on the booster seat and if I let you get in front, Atticus will skin me" Well not really, he never had spank us ever.

"Skin you?" Colleen repeated. "He'd never skin a bee before, let alone he'd ever skin you"

"Nevertheless!" Edwin interrupted with a smug smile on his face. "Sis and I are the oldest, Cole, so you need to stay in the back"

"Not fair!" she screamed, and I quickly reprimanded them before Cole would even dare throw a fit.

"Now listen you two, if you both are still going to delay this ride then I'll put you both in the backseats with no movie to watch! Edwin, you need to stop making your sister jealous and Colleen, you're still a little girl. Law says that you need to stay in the backseat with a booster until you don't need it anymore. Are we clear?"

"Yeah sis..." "Okay..."

I frowned at them and told them, "Cole, backseat. Ed, front. Now let's get going"

They did as they were told as I got into the driver's seat. Geez, I swear I feel like a mom.

And so the drive to La Push beach begun. Throughout the ride, Colleen watched Kung Fu Panda as she and Edwin started a conversation.

"I think Atticus could beat Tai-lung in one hit!" Colleen claimed, looking for an argument actually.

Edwin, knows that Atticus would beat Tai-lung, gives his sister the satisfactory to argue. So he plays along, "You know I know that Atticus is a vampire and all, but did you see Tai-lung?"

"Yeah," she said and remarked, "and then he got beat by a big fat panda!"

I chuckled at her remark and re-corrected her, "You mean _thee_ big fat panda"

"Oh yeah"

We all laughed together at our silliness.

Usually for fun, our games are mostly the use of words, arguments, intelligence, and sarcastic remarks just like now, even Atticus joins in the fun. Rules are do not get stick with um, uh, or any one-word answer.

"Can thee big fat panda beat Atticus?" Edwin asked as he turned his head to face his sister.

"Umm..." Colleen could not form any sentence for she could not choose between her adoptive father and her recently favorite hero.

"Ha! You're stuck with an _Um_!"

"I am not!"

"You're in denial! Just like with Nick Jonas-"

"You shut your mouth, pea-brain-"

"Oh, I know you're dying to say something else, my little sister-"

"You flabbergasted, platypus-face-"

"Tomboyish ugly kid, unfit for a girl-"

"Hairy figure with no manhood-"

"Hush!" I yelled. "No harassing insults, please. Keep it general."

...

"Tomboy"

"Platypus"

I sighed and muttered a sarcastic comment, "Much, much better..."

You see? Only the use of words and never the use of violence. We use violence if provoked almost too much of the extreme.

Finally, as if it almost seemed like it would never end, we were at the beach. I parked the car offside the road on the white sand, and almost immediately, Colleen got off the car followed by Edwin almost a little sluggishly.

I took the key off the ignition, got out, and remotely locked the car. I hear Colleen from a far-off distance and I see her running around on the sand. She took off her sandals and went straight to the water to get her feet wet.

I cautioned her. "Cole! Don't get wet too much!"

"I won't, sis!" she called back.

I hear Edwin snort next to me and said, "In the terms of the most predictable she probably would"

I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a look. He look at me and said, "Okay, I know it's not nice, but it is the truth... she will eventually-"

"AAHH!" I hear Colleen scream and I see that she had fell unto the wet sand at the time the tide flow into the sandy shore.

I sighed and Edwin backtracked his sentence while rephrasing one word, "Excuse me, she will _soon_ fall..."

"Get the towel from the trunk Ed," I ordered him and tossed him the keys as I ran over to Colleen who was getting up, sniffling and shivering. Below the half upper-part of her chest she was all wet and covered with sand. I took her sandals and led her back to the car, where Edwin is holding a towel.

Colleen took the towel with a thankful nod as I examined her and the weather. She would get a cold, if she stayed wet too long in this cold windy weather. "We should get you some clothes" More of a factual statement than a suggestion.

"I saw a clothing store when we stopped at Bird Road," Edwin said and I took the information.

"Well, let's go," I said and Colleen didn't say anything but letting out more sniffles as she got inside the car silently. Edwin went to his shotgun seat and I went to the driver's seat.

I put the key in ignition and Edwin decided to cheer his sister up. "Cole, it'll be fine, you won't get in trouble with Atticus. He would tell you to be careful, which I highly doubt you will next time. Plus, you could get that stain of pretty easily"

I look at him. "Stain?"

"She tripped over something and somehow landed on something gooey...I don't know what it is..." was his reply.

"How do you know that?" Colleen asked. "You weren't even looking"

"Oh, I just know things," he said. He does know things in a strange sort of way. It's as if he always know what we're thinking, but we're used to it by now. Though, he still has no idea what Atticus thoughts are. Somehow, he just couldn't read our father. Atticus was always unpredictable and predictable.

I drove for a while until Edwin pointed out. "Over there, sis"

To my left, there's a small clothing store. I parked my car off the side of the road and got out of the car. I told them, "You two stay here while I go buy her some clothes. You both can talk, watch movie, or listen to music but nothing else."

"Yeah..." Collen replied and just before I close the door, Edwin added, "Mom"

I stopped midway from closing the door, but I shrugged and just close it, not wanting to bother with his sarcastic remarks.

I went into the small cabin store and all of it were casual clothing. I guess these are okay...

I went over to the small kids section to look for Colleen's shirt. It was sort of peaceful searching for a shirt, not like those crowded super malls where they always talk, talk, and talk. All there was an old radio playing country. But then the store's door opened a little roughly, and I could feel a pair of giant footsteps walking in.

"Hey Quil, why are we doing here-"

"I saw this really cool shirt and I'd like Claire to have it"

I sighed silently, disappointed that the peace ended sooner than I suspected.I turned my back around them and concentrate on getting Colleen's clothes. I managed to find one and a pair of shorts.

I took them and started going over to the cash register when suddenly the two big shirtless blokes got in front of me. I was a bit pissed off.

"Excuse me!" I piped in and one of them turned to me. I smiled politely, "is it okay if I go first? My little sister is soak and wet and I need to get her these clothes quick"

"Uh sure, no problem," he said then the other guy turned to him with a 'what' look.

"What? Oh come on Quil," he groaned. "We're in a hurry and she..." He trailed off when he looked at me.

He was sorta hot and handsome. He was a tall native man, his body built for running, and his eyes were deep brown. I found myself being lost in his eyes as they stare at me with great adoration...

"Whoa..." 'Quil' said and I shook away form the stare. I pretend to get annoyed and urged this guy to finish his sentence, "We're in a hurry and she...?"

"Uhh," he stuttered for a bit before he finally answered, "We're in a hurry, and she is probably in a hurry too" Before I knew it, he already shoved me in front of the cash register with an amused looking old lady.

I smiled at her before glancing back to the two boys strangely. They were both grinning mischievously. What the hell?

I shrugged it off as I paid for the clothes, and started heading out in a hurry.

But some one had to stop me

"Hey, please wait!" I stopped and turned around to face the guy who stared at me so strangely.

"Hi, I'm Embry Call," he introduced himself. I raised my eyebrow at him, but I couldn't bring up the courage to be mean to him, so I introduced myself politely, "and I'm Eleanor Hartwell..."

"Eleanor..." he repeated and it sent shivers down to my spine. I didn't let it show and I asked him, "What?"

"Oh nothing..." he said. "It's just a nice name"

I blushed and replied a silent, "thank you..."

A sudden beep from the car shook me to fright as I look back to see Edwin shaking fist and pointing back unto the driver's seat. He wants me to hurry up.

I turned back to Embry and said, "I gotta go"

"No, wait!" he told me and I stopped again. "May I have your phone number?"

"Umm..." I was hesitant. I didn't have my new cellphone yet, nor did I know our new homephone number yet, instead out of the strange feeling in my heart I answered, "I don't have a phone number yet, but I live in the new bakery just right outside the borders of La Push."

His eyes reflected realization, "That new bakery store? The Mockingbird?"

I giggled, "Yeah"

Another horn from the car, and we both turned to see Edwin and Colleen making kissy faces at me. I fumed and Embry looked away blushing a bit, nervously chuckling. I glanced back to him and said again, "I gotta go, come at anytime"

Quickly as I could I walk straight to the car and opened the car door; Edwin and Colleen were back in their palces acting innocently. I attacked them.

"You little insubordinate, aggravating, moronic, slimy little monsters!" I said and they were a bit silent before Edwin laughed and said, "you said little twice"

"You shut your trap, boy!" I said and he kept his mouth shut. "When we get back home, I swear you're both doing my chores!"

I didn't hear any protesting instead Colleen said, "Ahh well... it was worth it"

I sighed again, letting the frustration out as I start driving the car back home and tossing Colleen her clothes. "Here."

"So..." Edwin started but I cut him off, "Don't even start"

"Awe, come on," he said. "I wanna know the guy's name"

"I thought you know everything" I started to say and then Colleen answered, "his name is Embry, huh?"

I was silent and both Edwin and Colleen laughed. I always hated how Colleen could tell what we're saying; she was good at reading how people's mouths move and know what they're saying.

"Embry who, Cole?"

"Embry _Call_ _me_"

They both laughed so hard at their minor jokes, but somehow it just pissed me off even more.

"Shut up!" was my concise command and they did, but they still wore the amused expressions. I guess I was mad that I didn't have a phone, but at least he knows where I live. I smiled at that.

"You told him where you live, instead of the phone number, huh?" Edwin smirked and I reached over to whack him.

"Ow!"

"Now, be quiet!" I said and thankfully, they both stopped bugging me.

After what seemed like another endless drive, we finally arrived at the parking lot. Colleen jumped out of the car so fast as she ran into the bakery, I can hear her yelling, "ELLA HAS A BOYFRIEND NAMED EMBRY CALL ME"

Edwin got out of the car and started laughing all the way to the bakery. I groaned annoyingly as I got out of the car, locking it before going inside.

"Eleanor has a boy friend? Embry Call Me?" Atticus asked as he was currently feeding the baby and talking with a customer at the same time.

"That's right, dad! Embry Call me!"

"Strange name..." Atticus eyed at me, but I continue to glare at Cole.

"You should have seen it, Atticus," Edwin said. "That guy was really desperate and she's hooked-" THWACK! "Ow!"

Colleen points. "Haha-" THWACK! "Ow!"

They shut their mouths and I was satisfied. Little Arthur burst into a giggling fit, always loved the scene to his older siblings getting hit by me.

Atticus chuckled as I pass by to get a drink of water.

"Here you go, ma'am," he said as he gave the lady her change.

"Are these all your children?"

"Yes ma'am"

"And you're taking care of them all alone?" she asked incredulously. "No mother?"

"None, ma'am," he said and he handed her the white bag with the pastries she bought. "Now, have a nice day, ma'am"

The lady bid goodbye and started heading out. I look back to Atticus and said, "I'll be in the kitchen, Atticus"

"Alright, Eleanor"

I head into the kitchen and started cooking lunch. I try so hard not to think of him, but Embry Call was hook with me...

I chuckled. I have to admit, Embry _Call me_ is a funny name...

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I was running with Jacob and Seth, and I was telling them about my imprint.

_Whoa, she looks pretty_ Seth said. _Good catch_

_I'm glad you imprinted, Embry_ Jacob said. _Now you'll finally understand what it's like to have some in your mind 24/7_

Yeah no kidding...

_So where does she live?_

The new bakery, Mockingbird

_Mockingbird!?_ Seth was shocked. _Seriously!? Dude, I hear that they have the most delicious pastries in the world. The thing is it's so rare to get their product! They'd always move around once a year or so!_

_How you know that, Seth?_

Yeah, how you know that?

_Okay, when I was little, like 6 or 7 they moved in Seattle! And like, there were so many customers, and they were so busy! There so many orders and they had a 5 turck loads of them. But they're always relocating and the paparazzi have to track them down every time they move._

What's his father look like?

_Don't know, he hides himself when there are too many people, and the paparazzi never got a picture of him. He's good at escaping._

Sounds like some-

My thoughts broke off when the wind carried the all too familiar scent. Vampire.

We both ran to the direction, and my fears were confirmed; it was coming from the Mockingbird. I panicked. Didn't she say she lived there?

I see a familiar little girl running out of the house and I see Eleanor chasing after her. "Colleen Maya Hartwell! You better give that back!"

"Nu-uh!" she said. "Not unless you admit you like that guy!"

I growled and anger came to me. What guy?

"Colleen!!"

"Come on, sis!"

"Alright, alright! I love Embry Call! Now give it back!"

I blushed. Oh...she was talking about me... I hear Jake snicker behind me, but ignore them. I then remind him of the vampire and he stop his snickering and concentrate.

I watch Colleen going over to Eleanor handing back a box that looked like a cell-phone from Cingular. Ohhh...that's why she didn't give me her phone number; she doesn't have any then until now.

Eleanor took the box and pointed to the bakery, "Laundry. Now"

"Okay, okay," Colleen said and she said, "you know...I didn't say 'admit you _love_ the guy'...I said 'admit you _like_ that guy'...AAH!" Eleanor missed grabbing her little sister as the little tike dodged and started running and laughing.

Eleanor shook her head and the door opened. The scent came to us and I growled. There was the leech.

"Eleanor! Colleen!" how the hell does he know her name?

I hear Seth growl too and Jake and I look at him. We look at his mind and...

Oh, he imprinted on the little girl.

"Yes Atticus?" the girls called back as Jake and I turned our attention back unto them.

"I need help in the kitchen," the monster said. "Arthur needs to change his diaper" They have a baby in there?!

"We'll be right there, Atticus!"

"Dad!" Wait, dad?!??! "Dad, what if Eleanor whacks me again?!"

We hear the leech chuckle and he said, "Well, you shouldn't have mess with your sister, but she won't do it now"

"Atticus!" we hear her whine.

We hear another voice form the inside, and I'm guessing it's the brother. "Yeah, Cole! But she'll do it later!"

I hear Eleanor's musical laughter as she went back inside the bakery with the leech and Colleen after them.

All three of us were silent until Jake said, _I need to ask the Cullens about this. They never said anything about any vampire moving in Forks._

Seth whined, worrying about Colleen, and I too worried about Eleanor.

_Embry, you can stay and guard the humans. Seth, I need you to go get Sam and the others while I go get the Cullens_

_But...but..._

_Seth, they'll be alright, Embry will watch guard_

You can count on me.

_Okay..._ Seth left reluctantly and Jacob goes off on his own too.

I stand on guard behind the leafy bush and hoping that Eleanor was going to be alright.

...Colleen called that leech Dad...does that mean that that leech is Eleanor's father too?

* * *

Hey! I have been rewriting this fanfic over and over just to get it right and finally, I was satisfied with this chapter.

Please wait for the next chapter and until then, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AWESOME NEWS!!

**Luke Grimes** looks almost exactly like **Robert Pattinson**!

You'll see why this news is so important!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

We had just finished eating dinner as we started to clean up the kitchen and the Bakery. We would cover the pastries with aluminum foil so they wouldn't spoil quickly. Although they are only for decorations, it's always good to have them look as best as it could.

"Ugh, Cole, that is gross" I hear Edwin whine.

"Oh, get over it," Colleen said. "It's just soap water, and you're supposed to be a platypus!"

"No, I think I'm better off being a jaguar or a panther"

"Really? Awe, but you do look like you belong to the Ornithorhynchidae family!"

Atticus and I laughed at that and I could hear a bit of water splashing and Colleen screaming. "AAH!"

Edwin chuckled darkly. "Now, who's grossed out of soap water?"

"That was dirty water, you anatinus nincompoop!!" Colleen squealed and I was about to stop them from a water fight, but Atticus got to them first.

"Kids!" he called out. "No water fights! Remember last time?"

I burst out laughing as I remembered the whole kitchen was soaked with water/soap and we all had to clean it up, mostly Atticus did since it took all night and the next morning to make it all look sparkly clean. And then, we were grounded but not for long; Atticus can be a real softy.

Arthur was right across from us as he was running through the tables and chairs, playing with his car. He was going near at the entrance door and ran towards it. I noticed how he acted, almost like he saw something interesting.

I called out to him, "Arthur?"

He didn't listen and I see now what caught his eyes. There were lights in a distant outside the store as they were coming closer. Cars. Cars were parked in our parking lot, and they did it quick. They must be very good drivers.

I started to get worried since they were a lot of them and they didn't notice the sign that says close. I went around the counter and so did Atticus as we left the pastries where they are. I was about to head over to Arthur when I see outside a group of giants and some other people.

Arthur took steps back a bit from the door as it was opened by the giant. He was so big that little Arthur got scared. The figure smiled down at him, but my brother started crying as he quickly ran to Atticus's arms. The figure was stunned a bit, and behind him were some snorts and laughs.

Atticus picked the child up and held him close to him. I went to his side, and I could hear Edwin and Colleen coming out of the kitchen, staying behind the counter.

A group of Native American Indians and a group of pale-faces. But these pale-faces were abnormally handsome and beautiful, one of them is a little 5-6 year old girl. She was pale but pretty with her natural blush. She's held by another native man, whose taller than all the rest. I realized that the pale ones were vampires, but the little girl was different yet similar.

They looked almost a bit threatening and it was silent in the atmosphere. I look around examining each face in the Bakery and then my eyes landed on this person that I just met today.

"Embry?" I called out his name and he looked at me instantly. It is him.

"Oh," Atticus finally said something. "That's Embry Call Me?"

There was silence before a boastful eruption of laughter spread throughout the bakery. Edwin was pounding his fist on the counter and Colleen was laughing hysterically on the floor. The natives were howling laughter along with the vampires. Even I couldn't help but laugh at that, and Embry just stood there scowling at everyone, mostly glaring at Atticus.

Atticus was confused and asked again, "Isn't it?"

"Uhh no leech, it's just Call," I stopped laughing when Embry had spoke that way to my father.

I snapped at him. "Embry Call, it was an honest mistake! So don't you dare speak to my father that way! It were my siblings making fun of your name! And further more-!"

The laughter and amusement had stop and the heavy atmosphere came back. Feminine instincts overwhelmed me as I thought of how rude they were of entering.

I launched my way towards them; some looked afraid as I let my mouth go running with a different accent, "Who do ya think ya'll are?" I yelled. "Don't dare say that ya'll didn't see the door sign right there that says close! Now do you see anybody else bargin' into any one's property without at least a knock, or some permission to entuh? Sensible people knows this common courtesy, an' I swear if ya'll do it agin', next time when the shop's close, even if the door's unlock, ya'll better knock or ain't none of ya evuh comin' in this store even when it's open!!"

Some had backed up a bit from me, and some of the females were quite proud of what I'd done.

I wasn't finish but I'm almost done, I just need to change my accent back to its proper place. I cleared my throat and continued with a fake smile, "Well now, since we got that out of the way. Introduce yourselves." I said it in a way that is more of a command than it is a friendly request for an introduction.

One of the vampires had step up and Atticus was quickly at my side. The vampires eyes were golden, and that meant he drank from animals. On the other hand, Atticus' eyes were different; they were more of a colorless yellow, almost blind.

"Hello," the blonde vampire said. I think he's coven's leader. "I'm Carlisle Cullen"

Atticus smiled openly to the male as he also introduce himself, "And I'm Atticus Hartwell. I suppose that this is your territory?" Carlisle was about to reply, but he was cut off.

"Territory, or not" Edwin cut in as he walked up beside Atticus and a step closer to the leader. "This is a human society, and we paid for this house to be built so we could live here. We're not about to go anywhere else."

"Son, hold up there," Atticus pulled him back slightly with a hand on his shoulder. "They're not our enemies, and they didn't say anything of making us leave, now did they?"

"No, they didn't say it...yet," he said, and _yet_ is the keyword there. He added, "Such rude thoughts..."

They all looked at him incredulously and they all instantaneously looked at another vampire in the coven. I look at that man and my jaw dropped. I look at him and back to Edwin a few times. Atticus did the same.

Edwin was also wearing a shocking look and so did the other vampire. The other one looked exactly like Edwin! Or Edwin looked exactly like him. The only difference is that Edwin had a darker shade of brown, the other had more of a bronze color.

They both stepped up at the same time to face the other. No one said anything, up until Colleen decided to get between the vampire and Edwin and both look at them back and forth. Finally she ran her mouth, "My God Almighty! Your both Platypusies!"

Another round of laughter started as the two look-alike gave Colleen a look. She just laugh at them and quickly ran to my side before Edwin could get to her. Arthur was giggling hysterically causing more laughter and amusement all around.

"Whoa, Eddy! She's right!" One of the other vampires, the huge one, said. "You two do look like platypusies!"

Both 'Eddy' and Edwin just scowled at the goofy vampire. My brother then curtly spoke, "Well, I'd say you look more of a grizzly bear"

The vampires were now hollering laughter, and only them. The natives seem to be confused; I'm going to guess that it was some inside joke.

The said goof vamp was gawking at Edwin, "How the hell do you know that?"

"Know what?"

"About grizzly bears!"

Edwin just gave him a confused look and asked, "Who doesn't know about grizzly bears?"

The big guy was about to speak again, but I cut him off saying, "We were suppose to introducing each other, not comparing each other with platypi and grizzly bears"

"So wait," Colleen cuts in. "Is it platypi, or platypusies?"

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter!"

"How about we all get settle in?" Atticus suggested. "You can all take the seats off the table and make yourselves comfortable...I need to take Arthur upstairs first..."

Before I could even ask why, I smelt a diaper stench and my nose cringe; I turned away. Colleen pinched her nose and waved the stinky smell away from her. She complained, "Ugh, Arthur!"

Arthur giggled at our reaction as Atticus shook his head and went upstairs to change him. We look at our guests who were now taking the seats off the chairs, and start to get comfortable. Edwin and I went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks and refreshments, while Colleen entertains them.

We were trained to do this routine, and because Atticus said it was a polite thing to do than to stand around and stare at the guests. He also said if it were nighttime, it's best to have water, tea, and coffee prepared. For snacks, it would be biscuits. Edwin prepared the snacks and I prepared the refreshments.

Moreover, I also took some pills from the cabinet; they were labeled V. This pill is what Atticus had been taking. He would just put the pill in a glass of water and the pill would melt quickly. The water would turn to a white transparent color, and he would drank it. When I asked Atticus if I would try it, he let me and it only tasted exactly like water.

After 3 minutes of preparing, I only got the tea and two pitchers of regular water and the V-pill ready. I put those on one tray, and the other tray were full of glass cups. I lift them both up, and believe me, I had practice this a lot.

I walked out of the kitchen gracefully, and I see Edwin placed the tray with a big plate of a variety of biscuits. Embry saw me and quickly rushed to my side, taking the tray with the glass form me.

I looked at him, "I could handle it"

"I want to help," he said. Sure he does.

He helped me place the tray on the table, and the group of Indians helped themselves. I took the pitcher with the V-pill in it and set it on the tray with the remaining 9 glasses. I carried the tray to the other side, where the vampires were sitting. They look at me strangely, but I start to pour the drink in their glasses.

"It's alright dear," a beautiful mother-like vampire said. "We don't really-"

I cut her off. "It's alright, ma'am. I know you don't really drink or eat human food" They look at me shockingly, but I continued, "that's why I'm pouring this down. Take a sip, and believe me it would taste nothing more...well, nothing more than it should taste"

I didn't want to say it would taste like water, but it should. Atticus said it would taste like water, but he did forget the taste of water so he's unsure.

The big one that teased my brother and possibly his brother too of being penguins, cautiously took the glass that I poured. He carefully took a sip and a surprising look was on his face. He stuttered, "It...taste just like water..."

"Does it taste bad, Emmett?" the little young woman, who looked like a pixie asked, and the big one, 'Emmett' she said, shook his head. "No, it taste good...just like how water should taste like"

By the time he said that, I finished pouring all their glasses and each and every one of them took a glass and drank it. They were very surprised.

"I never tasted water like this in years..." Carlisle had said.

"It was made by a friend of mine," We all turned around and Atticus came out of the kitchen with Arthur playing around with his wallet. He grabbed a chair near a table, sat down, and put Arthur on the ground who wanted to walk around.

Arthur waddled over to the giants and spotted the big one that scared him and quickly he ran off back to Atticus. We all laughed again as the giant just playfully glared at the baby.

Atticus chuckled as he picked up the baby and set him on his lap. "They're not going to hurt you"

"A jaja!" Arthur babbled causing all the girls to burst in a chorus of awe's. The little baby grinned widely at the attention he was getting.

After we got settled down in the Bakery and got to know everyone's names, we were about to being our long conversation, but then Atticus stopped us.

gWait, before we begin" he started saying as he glanced over to a few vampires, who were Alice, Jasper, and Edward. He smiled at them with a 'please' kind of look and asked, "Would you please be so kind to stop using your powers on me? It's starting to get a little uncomfortable for me."

Everyone had shocked faces, and I was a bit to confuse as to why they all were wearing those looks and what did Atticus meant by powers on him? I mean he had told us about vampires having exceptional powers, but the way he said it it's like he knew about it. How did he know about it?

Atticus then looked over to Bella and said, "Don't worry, I'm not anything harmful to your family. I am a shield as well..." A shield? The look on Bella's face was surprised as she asked, "how do you know?"

My father simply replied, "Well, I can see your shield. You can't see mine since my shield is also a shield against others...although mine doesn't stretch out to protect others, but yours does and it's remarkable"

gWait, hold up," Edwin intervened. "What's a shield?"

Carlisle looked at Edwin and explained, "A shield is usually a vampire able to block any sorts of abilities depending on the shield. In this case for Bella, she could block any mental attacks, and she could also use her shield to protect others, although it's limited"

gHow?" I asked. I was very intrigued by this conversation.

"Jasper and I can get through Bella's shield" Alice said. "I'm psychic and Jasper is empathic" Edwin, Colleen, and I all gave Alice a confused look; she saw this and explained. "Jasper can feel emotions around him and he can control it. He could make a house full of an angry mob turn into happy people"

"Whoa," Colleen said. "So he can control emotions? No wonder the atmosphere here is so calming!"

Hmm...now that she mentioned it, it did sort of feel so peaceful here.

Jasper nodded to Colleen's speculation, admitting that he's the one causing the atmosphere.

I pulled back to our original topic as I turned to look at Atticus and asked, "What about your shield, Atticus?"

"Yeah! You never told us about you being a shield!" Colleen whined and complained as she went over to Atticus, grabbing his shoulder and started shaking him back and forth. "How come you never told us about this? You told us about vampires having superpowers, but you never told us about you having one"

Atticus smiled sheepishly at Colleen as everyone else in the bakery watched with amusement. "Sorry Colleen," he said. "It must have slipped my thoughts"

Colleen dropped her arms and started pouting at Atticus. And then another laughing moment came: Arthur stood on Atticus's lap, grabbed a fist full of shirt, and started shaking him back and forth as well, yelling a bit in a whiny voice, mimicking Colleen's act.

That sent another round of laughter to everyone. I must admit it scared me a bit since Arthur is just too smart for that and yet there he is, copying Colleen's moves. Atticus tried giving him a look of disapproval, but a smile was stretched unto his face and that made the baby stop and laugh.

"He is so adorable," Esme commented, smiling at my cute baby brother, who in return smiled back earning another round of awe's.

Atticus laughed and said, "He is a precious little thing. I found him on our doorstep last year in California." There was silence as everyone listened closely to the story. "It was around dinnertime when some one started pounding the door harshly several times. I got up to check who it was, and out the window-door I saw a lady running to her car and she left in such a hurry. It was then that I heard a small cry outside."

I remembered that night. Poor Arthur... I did remember the lady having long brown or black hair, but that was it.

"I walked out the door and found Arthur wrapped with a blue blanket on my welcome mat," He paused for a bit on the story to give everyone a moment to think about it, before he continued. "I went to the police station to see if there were any reports of a missing child. After two weeks, no one reported any missing child so I adopted him, and the kids agreed naming him Arthur"

I continued there for him. I said, "Edwin, Colleen, and I were also adopted by Atticus as you can see. My parents were attacked by a vampire coven and I was a baby back then. Atticus saved me before I would become a snack." I glanced over to Embry, who was shaking a bit in anger. Is he mad because I was attacked by vampires?

He stopped instantly when he saw me staring at him. He looked away and I thought weird...and this is the guy I like?

I sighed mentally and admitted 'Still the guy I like, even if his name is Embry Call...me...' (I just couldn't resist)

I heard some snickering and I looked over to see Edwin and Edward grinning. I glared at them and made this face forget-about-these-thoughts-or-your-dead!-This-is-my-pleasure-not-yours.

The rest gave the three of us weird looks, but Edwin changed it from there. "I was in a different predicament," he said, about to tell his own story. "I was 3 years old that time, and I lost my family because of a flood; I survived somehow. I was taken to the police station, and they called my relatives to tell them the news and asked if they wanted to take me in. None of them would, but I didn't care. When it came to the talk of me being sent to an orphanage, Atticus just came into station out of nowhere with Sis." He paused smiling at that; I know he was reminiscing of the past. "And they took me out of there. Believe me, this is a better life than I would have been with my relatives."

"And what was your full name, kid?" Emmett asked so suddenly and Edwin glared at him.

"Don't call me, kid," he said and I hear Jacob whispering over to Seth. "Oh shit, they are so alike-"

"Wat'cha language!" I yelled and he jumped, startled by my loud voice and so did everyone else. Except for Edwin, Colleen, Atticus, and even Arthur, whom were used to my shouting so they weren't surprised by how loud it was. "Ohr A'll come ovuh there and beat the livin' heck outta ya!"

Jacob quickly nodded and the rest of them were cringing, at the same time laughing nervously. Hmm...maybe I was a bit too much?

"So what's your name?" Emmett repeated his question and my brother answered casually, "Edwin Anthony Mason"

Then complete silence, but Edwin continued, "My dad found it funny to _closely_ name me after my great grand uncle...they say he was also crazy like me..." He glanced over to Edward who was staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Bella placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, and he glanced at her. She nodded, gesturing him to say it. Say what? But everyone knew the answer. Edwin and Edward looked so alike and there was only one possible answer...

Edward looked up to meet Edwin face to face, who was waiting for his response. The vampire replied, "I'm Edward Anthony Mason..."

Shock...but not so shocking...

* * *

Go check it out!

Luke Grimes looks almost like Robert Pattinson!

Please Review!


End file.
